


Mom's Room

by DisasterMages



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven wishes that he could've met Rose at least once in his life, he's grown up with stories and her portraits and pictures around him, but none of those compare to the real thing. Could Rose's room offer him something that videos and photos and stories can't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom's Room

Steven sat up in bed, sleep was the farthest thing from his mind right now. He glanced between the temple door and the portrait of his mother that hung on the wall.

Connie's mom was strict, but she made sure Connie knew she loved her. Sadie and her mom were working on things, and it was obvious that Vidalia loved Sour Cream and Onion a lot. Steven drew his knees to his chest. He didn't know how Rose would feel about him, Steven wasn't even sure how he felt about her.

"What kind of mom would you have been?" Steven asked the empty air. "Everyone else talks about you like you were the greatest person ever, and they all have these memories of you, but I don't have anything but your gem and your shield, Mom. I can't even ask about you without accidentally hurting one of the gems or Dad." Steven rested his chin on his arms.

Steven got out of bed to look directly at the portrait, sitting down on the floor. "I just wish I could've met you at least once, then I might understand who everyone wants me to grow up to be." Steven finished, his hand coming to rest on his gem. The pink glow started dimly, becoming brighter and warmer until it caught Steven's attention. He pressed his hand to it, gluing his eyes on the image of his mother.

The temple door opening didn't catch his attention immediately, nor did the pink glow being emitted from Rose's room. The inviting warmth tore his eyes away and led him in. Steven looked around at the pink clouds. The gems didn't like him being in here, they said it was dangerous.

Steven swallowed as the door disappeared behind him, "Room, I want to see my mo- I want to see Rose Quartz." Steven closed his eyes until he heard the poof of something appearing in the room. He stood face to face with himself as he opened his eyes. Steven groaned and made the replica disappear, deciding to try again, "Room, I want to meet my mom!"

Steven opened his eyes again and stared up at the room's interpretation of his mother. Rose towered above her son, a gentle smile on her face as she said, "Hello, Steven." Rose extended her hand to Steven who hesitated before taking it, fearing that she might break into clouds if he touched her. 

Rose's hand was almost warmer than the glow that had coaxed Steven inside earlier. They walked quietly for a while, the room's Rose bending slightly to keep a hold on Steven's hand. "Mom?" Steven asked, stopping and interrupting the pace they had built up. "What were you like?" Steven hoped the mother the room had recreated for him would have answers and not just a smile.

Rose knelt in front of Steven, pushing his hair back, "That seems like a question for Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl, or Greg, Steven."

Steven looked down. "I tried asking them, but every time I try I end up upsetting them. I just... don't know how to ask about you..." Steven trailed off, balling his fists up. The recreation took Steven's hands in her own, stroking the back of his fists with her thumbs. "Everyone says you were a great leader, and how strong, and good you were, and they want me to be just like you, and I don't know if I can. I feel like I'm going to disappoint them if I can't be who you were," Steven choked, blinking as his tears fell onto Rose. 

A reply didn't come from the room's Rose. Steven looked up, the recreation's expression hadn't changed, it was still frozen in the expression Rose had worn in the video she left for Steven. "But you can't tell me what to do can you. Because you're not really here and you're not really my mom." Steven stared at the ground.

"I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you. Because you're going to be something extraordinary." The room's Rose said, repeating what had been said in the video. Steven's eyes widened and he looked up, his breath stopping as he stared into his mother's smile. Rose let go of Steven's hands, opening her arms for a hug. Steven rested his head against Rose's stomach.

The door reappeared behind him and the recreation smiled wider, Pearl's voice could be heard from Steven's room. "Take care of them, Steven." Rose said before disappearing. Steven smiled and nodded, walking towards Pearl's voice.


End file.
